Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down
by Asphyxia
Summary: A/U. Different from most. Planet Vegeta has not been destroyed. Saiya-jins are on the verge of war with Icejins. Prince Trunks is torn between Son Gohan and Juunanagou, the gorgeous android, who has come to make peace for Earth. Happiness is in his reach.


Okies, MAJOR A/U here

A/N:Okies, MAJOR A/U here. Shounen-ai between Trunks-chan and Juunanagou-sama. *giggles and hugs herself* In this story, Planet Vegeta has not been destroyed (oh, THAT'S original), and the Icejins (think Frieza) and the Saiya-jins live in a weird form of peace. Veggie-head is KING, and Bulma is his human wife. (Saiya-jins went to Earth, conquered it, and seized human women, including Demon Bitch (Chi-Chi) and Psycho Nut (Bulma).) Goku-chan (who shall now be referred to as Kakarott) is married to Demon Bitch and is Veggie-head's Royal Adviser. Even though each of them are married and have kids (Veggie: Trunks, Bra; K: Gohan, Goten (DUH!!), Kakkers and Veggie-head have been having an affair (O_o)! So have Demon Bitch and Psycho Nut! (O_O) YEAH! B/CC and K(G)/V 4-FREAKIN'-EVER!!!!!

Soon Earth, Dr. Gero (Red Ribbon Army scientist—if you don't know that you're an idiot.) has created three (three, count em three) androids: Juurokugou *drools*, Juunanagou *drools again*, and Juuhachigou *you guessed it—drools*! The people of Earth are REALLY scared of the Saiya-jins, so they made Dr. Gero (DG) send the androids to negotiate some freakin' peace. DG said "Kay," and he activated them and sent them to Planet Vegeta. 

MEANWHILE, King Kold is gettin' pissed. He doesn't like the treaty between the Icejins and the Saiya-jins, so he sent Frieza and Cooler to discuss terms for a new treaty that does what ever the hell the Icejins want. Frieza has taken his faithful (yeah, we all know why, too) servant, Zarbon, along for "entertainment: purposes. 

The Saiya-jins and Icejins are on the verge of war, but poor Prince Trunks is torn between his true love, Son Gohan, and the woman that the planet is expecting him to marry, Pan. *grins* (MUCHO PAN-BASHING!!!!) When he sees Juunanagou, he is presented with yet another choice—but who will he choose? Just you wait!!!!!!!!! ^_~ (YUM YUM!!!!)

(There is a reason for this title. You'll see why later.)

Ready to be SHOCKED?

Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down

~*~*~*~*~

By Blitzkrieg

It was a duty more suited to a king.

But then again, this king had never been one to follow tradition.

Perhaps that was the reason that the entire royal family of the Saiya-jin race had assembled, servants and court officials alike, to witness the arrival of the Jinzouningen on their planet. 

King Vegeta was standing in close proximity to the landing site, his cold ebony eyes fixed on the small pod hovering above them. He adjusted his long red cape irritably and looked over at Queen Bulma, who seemed completely enthralled by what was taking place. Every few minutes she would say something quietly to her lover, that crazy demon woman Chi-Chi, then turn her attention back to the pod. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes at his wife. The two suns beat down on the group mercilessly, making it nearly impossible not to faint from the heat. A strong hand suddenly squeezed his shoulder, and Vegeta allowed his mask to crack slightly as he smiled. He rested his hand on top of Kakarott's, the larger Saiya-jin's simple gesture giving him some reassurance. His gaze rested upon his son and daughter, who looked depressed and excited, respectively. Bra had a giant smirk plastered across her pretty little face, her fists resting on her hips. Trunks, however, looked as though someone close to him had died. His best friend, Son Gohan—Kakarott's first son—was standing next to him, silent in awe. The prince's face changed from depressed to apprehensive as the hovering pod started its landing cycle. It descended slowly, a loud humming filling the ears of all those present. With a soft _thump_, it landed and the air grew thick with tension.

The door on the side of the pod slid open, revealing an interior glowing with the blue light from the cryogenic chambers in it. Vegeta's ears pricked up when he heard a faint beeping noise. Suddenly, a sharp hissing escaped the pod, along with thin white smoke. An incredibly tall figure appeared in the doorway. Vegeta clenched his fists, his ki rising. Then the figure stepped out.

It was a man, with a rugged, handsome face and blue eyes that stared impassively at the Saiya-jin king. He wore a black bodysuit under lime-green armor emblazoned with the Red Ribbon Army logo. Studying Vegeta closely, he asked, "Are you King Vegeta?"

"Of _course_ he is, Juurokugou," a faintly nasal voice murmured from within the pod. "Who else could he be?" 

Two other shapes darted to the tall man—Juurokugou, Vegeta mused—and crossed their arms. The one on the left was a youth with dead-straight black hair that fell to his shoulders. His eyes were icy blue, the color of a winter sky early in the morning. He wore a black shirt with the Red Ribbon logo over a white long-sleeved one, and a pair of ripped jeans tucked into green socks that contrasted sharply with his blue tennis shoes. Flicking his hair out of his eyes, he smiled brilliantly at the Saiya-jins.

The other one, on the right, resembled him so much they could've been twins. Her hair was identical to his, but was a pale blond as opposed the other's night-black. She, too, wore a white long-sleeved shirt under a ripped denim vest and a short denim skirt. She leaned down and brushed dust off her black tights and brown leather boots, then stood up with a cold glare aimed at everyone present. The black-haired one cleared his throat.

"We are the Jinzouningen," he said. "As you have most positively guessed, this big hulk is Juurokugou, Number Sixteen. I'm Juunanagou, Number Seventeen, and this is my beloved twin sister is Juuhachigou, Number Eighteen." His smirk widened even more as he continued. "Dr. Gero has sent us here to beg for the safety of the human race."

"I see," Vegeta muttered. "You three don't strike me as the type to beg."

"My brother is a jackass," Juuhachigou put in, shifting her icy look over to Juunanagou. "We are here to discuss the situation with you."

Vegeta frowned. "Are you disrespectful because you are tired, or simply because you want to be? I am the king, and shall be referred to as such."

Juunanagou smiled sweetly. "We weren't programmed to."

"Very well then. You must be taught how to be. Kakarott!"

"Yes?" Kakarott asked. He didn't like the way these stupid machines were disrespecting the Saiya-jin race, and he hoped to show them what would happen if they didn't get it through their mechanical heads.

"Please escort our—" Vegeta paused "—_esteemed_ guests inside. I'm sure they're eager to rest."

"Yes, Your Majesty. At once." Kakarott gestured to several of the servants, who bustled over and guided the Jinzouningen through the gate. The rest of the crowd followed them inside, talking amongst themselves. Bra latched on to her mother and began chattering immediately. "Mommy, did you see that girl? She looked really mean!" Trunks and Gohan conversed in quiet tones behind them.

When they were alone, Kakarott turned to Vegeta. "They sound like trouble," he said.

Vegeta nodded. "They will be," he answered. "But they'll learn quickly." He smirked evilly. "For their sake, at least."

A/N: OOOOOHHHH, EVIL VEGGIE-HEAD!!!!! *cackles wickedly* Read n' Review, please! 


End file.
